Lα σŋιsεα ŋεl тяαвαjσ
by Cute.Will.Hatake
Summary: La odisea del trabajo, todos la vivimos, es horrenda en verdad, los problemas políticos, los apellidos a los cuales dar orgullo y honra, la gente que te abandona, los horarios apretados y la salud… Pero tal vez… solo tal vez… pueda existir una salida.


La odisea del trabajo

Sumary: La odisea del trabajo, todos la vivimos, es horrenda en verdad, los problemas políticos, los apellidos a los cuales dar orgullo y honra, la gente que te abandona, los horarios apretados y la salud… Pero tal vez… solo tal vez… pueda existir una salida….

Advertencia: eam xD lemon, o.ô y bueno... sin presumir, ah sido el mejor de los lemon que eh escrito xD, aunque aquí sea el segundo que escribo, demo… tengo MUCHOS en los cuadernos y archivos viejos xDD (sin contar imaginación) ¬W¬ soy una pervertida

Nota: Bueno, este es un one shot que escribí de regalo de cumpleaños… o seré honesta, xDD le escribí tres one shot, solo que no sabía cual publicar, así que poco a poco publicare los tres, aquí esta el regalo de cumpleaños de L!! nWn esto.. y la imagen que te hice oWo, quisiera darte más demo… la distancia es un gran obstáculo xDD, espero que te guste niña!

Disclaimer: No, Naruto no me pertenece, solo tome los personajes de esa serie tan buena y los use para una historia sin ningún fic de lucro… aunque esta vez sería fin de regalo de cumple xDDD, Naruto y sus derivados pertenecen a el gran Dios Masashi Kishimoto

_**La odisea del trabajo**_

¿Alguno de ustedes sabe lo que es trabajo?

No, no lo creo… Ninguno de mis compañeros lo saben, todos hijos de empresarios **y no digo que yo no sea hija de uno**, solo que yo tengo un pequeño problema…

Mi padre murió hace un tiempo… en realidad fue hace como seis meses…

Todos mis compañeros son consentidos en todo aspecto, demo yo ya me deje de eso…

Soy Sakura Haruno, tengo 21 años de edad, acabo de entrar en una etapa nueva de la vida, que es el enfrentar el trabajo y la vida diaria, para muchos será una simple costumbre, y abran de los que sus padres les mantienen y por eso lo ignoran por completo… Yo no, se lo que es "trabajar" duro

Si, mi padre me dejó una gran fortuna en dinero, bienes raíces y una empresa realmente buena, popular y luchadora, pero yo no puedo manejar la empresa Haruno… ¿Por qué? Simple, soy medico… O al menos aspiro serlo

Se preguntaran como es que yo, sabiendo que esto algún día pasaría no estudie para ser una gran empresaria… sencillo, porque hay una estupida política de que si eres mujer debes estar casada, y no pienso amarrarme a ningún hombre… Por ahora… Y también, sepan que no soy hija única…

Tengo un **lindo **e **idiota **hermano, Ryuna Haruno… Ese imbecil se atrevió a irse y dejarme en esto, ¡El imbecil simplemente se fue enseguida enterramos a mi padre! Demonios es un cobarde… ¡Odio a mi idiota hermano mayor! Si, se fue para ser pintor en estados unidos y me dejo aquí en Tokio con problemas del tamaño del continente Americano quien sabe si mas… Y para más, nunca conocí a mamá… si, paso algo estilo telenovela justo cuando yo tenía dos años

Se enamoro del chef por unas palabritas estrellas y se fue con él, no recuerdo absolutamente nada de ella, y también se debe saber que mi padre quemo y voto todas sus fotos… Ya que, solo me dejo con aquella preciosura de vestido de ella… Porque entendía, que al menos algo de ella debían dejarme a mí…

Bueno, creo que me salí un poco del tema, bueno… ahora esta es mi vida:

- En la mañana ir a la universidad con media tostada con mermelada en el estomago

- Al medio día comer lo que sea rápido, para vestirme "elegante" para mi trabajo de medio tiempo… Secretaria en la empresa Uchiha

- En la noche llegaba corriendo para comerme en un sándwich totalmente rápido y revisar lo de la universidad, y el trabajo de la oficina también

- Acostarme a dormir a media noche para despertar a las 6:30 de la mañana siguiente para repetir la rutina

Lo sé, para alguien que estudia medicina debería cuidar mucho más mi salud, pero es que no tengo de otra, no puedo tocar la fortuna de mi padre según los abogados…

Porque sencillamente, sin yo poder creerlo, mi padre dejo dicho que no podía tocarla hasta que me casara… ¿Qué era lo que él pretendía? Ni la más mínima idea tenía… Aunque realmente no me importaba mucho la fortuna, sino en el problema que me venía encima…

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Uchiha Company Center**, ¿una de las mejores compañías? No… Desde siempre ah sido la mejor, y su larga saga de presidentes le hacían honra, y el actual… Parecía ser uno de los mejores presidentes que había en la historia de la empresa…

Y también era su personal, trabajador y solo los mejores, inteligentes y licenciados, audaces y capaces de resolver un problema de niveles mayores a los que cualquiera podría resolver…

- ¡Hola Sakura-chan!- Grito alegre un rubio de no más de 23 años, vestido de traje, ojos tan azules como el cielo, que la mayoría del tiempo permanecían con una alegría que nadie podía derrumbar, su piel era bronceada y en ambas mejillas tenía unas extrañas marcas, como si fuera un gato o algo parecido…

- Buenos días Naruto- Saludo una mujer, pelo rosa claro amarrada en un monjo con dos palillos chinos adornando, unos mechones rebeldes caían sobre su rostro e iba vestida con una falta negra con escalerones negra brillante, y una camisa roja de tirantes, una chaqueta que hacía juego con su falta y unas sandalias negras, ojos verdes y una piel blanca, que se veía suave, más un aroma que inundaba esa oficina deliciosamente…

- ¿Tiene el teme amargado algo de tiempo para sus amigos?- Río el rubio, haciendo que la pelirosa sonriera algo nerviosa, haciendo que su amigo la mirara y después cayera- Esta detrás de mí, ¿cierto?

- Hmp- Hay estaba, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, vestido de traje también, sus cabellos negros rebeldes, pero que a la misma vez se veían tan suaves, su cuerpo atlético y aquella piel nívea pálida, y sus dos posos penetrantes (xD ojos)… En los cuales cualquiera se perdía al instante, aparentaba la misma edad que el rubio- ¿Y quién te dijo a ti que eras mi amigo?

- No tienen que decírmelo, ¡lo sé!- Dijo con hiperactividad el rubio

- Buenos días Sasuke-kun- Saludo la pelirosa, para luego volverse a concentrar en el trabajo

- Hmp…- La miro por un leve segundo, para luego fijar la vista en su amigo rubio que lo miraba picaramente, pero antes, el le tapo la boca antes de cualquier comentario fuera de lugar y se lo llevo arrastrando hasta su oficina

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- Pregunto exaltado el rubio luego de que el Uchiha lo soltará

- Sé muy bien lo que ibas a decir…- Dijo encarándolo- Y te advierto que **no estoy de humor**

- ¿Mucho trabajo teme? Porque el trabajo no te quita tiempo para admirar a tu secretaria, ¿o me equivoco?- Le insinuó el rubio al pelinegro

- Hmp- "Dijo" Sasuke, estaba cansado de siempre discutirle y contrariarle a su amigo el mismo tema "Te gusta Sakura-chan" "Estas alucinando" "Ah bueno entonces me dejas el camino libre…" "¡¡Ni lo pienses Dobe, sobre mi cadáver!" "¡4 aja! Te gusta" "¡Tsk! Te odio"

- Oh vamos teme, no tiene nada de malo que te guste, es bonita, inteligente, cariñosa, pero también con un carácter, y sobre todo, **es la única que no se te queda mirando como idiota- **

- Si supieras…- Susurro el chico mirando hacia una ventana

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Ya era de noche, ese día había roto su "sano horario", eran ya cercanas a las 10:30 de la noche, y ella seguía en la empresa, y esa mañana no había sido media tostada, había sido el cuarto… estaba cansada, hambrienta y para más… **no estaba precisamente trabajando, y realmente… no le molestaba **

- S-sasuke-kun…- Suspiro la chica al sentir las manos de aquel hombre recorriendo bajo su blusa- b-basta… N-no e-es el l-lugar p-para…

- Sssh, no digas nada Sakura… - Dijo en un tono realmente sensual sobre la oreja de la pelirosa, para casi enseguida morder con delicadeza haciéndola sentir un sonoro gemido

Estaban en la oficina de este, él sobre ella, en el escritorio donde se supone debería estar trabajando y no "jugando" con aquella mujer… Ella lo volvía loco, tanto como él a ella solo que… sabían disimularlo muy bien… o al menos eso pensaban ellos, porque hasta ahora, el único que se daba de cuenta de sus miradas… era Naruto

- ¡Ah! Mmm S-sasuke-kun, e-esto n-no e-esta bien…- Dijo mientras el subía la camisa de tirantes roja de la pelirosa, deleitándose con su abdomen, plano y realmente bello…

- ¿Y qué si esta bien?- Pregunto terminando de quitar la camisa- No esta bien que me vuelvas loco, no esta bien que me enamore, nada esta bien Sakura… tú me enamoraste, ahora sufre las consecuencias- Dijo para luego colocar una sonrisa arrogante a la mirada sorprendida de la chica

Ataco sus labios en un beso apasionado y violento, dando paso a un jugueteo de lenguas tortuoso, lento… simplemente erótico, bajo con besos, chupando, mordiendo y besando su cuello, dejando "marcas de propiedad" mientras iba avanzando…

- S-asuke-kun- Gimió la chica enrollando sus dedos en los suaves y rebeldes cabellos del Uchiha, mientras el paseaba las manos por aquella espalda, buscando el broche del corpiño de la chica de hermosos cabellos rosas

- Me encanta tu aroma…- Dice deteniéndose sobre la parte baja de su cuello, aspirando, con su aliento chocando sobre la piel de la pelirosa, haciendo que la piel de ella se erizara

Al fin lo encontró deshaciéndose de aquel molesto corpiño de color negro, dejando a su merced unos hermosos pechos de un tamaño ideal, ni grandes ni pequeños, simplemente perfectos, adornados con dos aureolas rosas, realmente tenía que admitirlo… **Se había vuelto un adicto a aquellas hermosuras de la naturaleza…**

- ¡Ah ! Sa-sasuke- ¡ah! Kun…- Gimió aun mas fuerte la pelirosa al sentir los labios del pelinegro en su pecho derecho, mientras que en su otro pecho, su mano pellizcaba y amasaba, dándole un extraño placer, besaba, pellizcaba, chupaba y lamía sus pechos de una manera tan placenteramente torturante

Paso a su pecho izquierdo cuando se sintió satisfecho con el derecho, repitiendo la misma operación, haciendo que sus pezones se endurecieran… amaba hacerla excitar, amaba corromperla… La amaba

Volvió a sus labios, besándola tiernamente, mientras ella aflojaba su corbata, para luego lenta y provocadoramente abrir los botones de su camisa, uno por uno, acariciando cada trozo de piel del torso del hombre que estaba en frente suyo…

Un gruñido salio de sus labios al ella empezar a tomar el control de la situación y besaba su torso, pero no… No la iba a dejar, la tomo del mentón y la beso en los labios, mientras acariciaba con lujuria sus muslos, la termino de recostar en el escritorio, quedando el entre sus piernas que se encontraban a los lados de su cintura…

El roce de ambos sexos era delirante, la ya notoria erección de Sasuke empezaba a apretarle en los pantalones, tenía que hacerla suya pronto o sino den por hecho que caería en la locura…

Volvió a su cuello, comenzando a bajar, pero esta vez sin detenerse en los pechos de la chica, bajo por su abdomen, dejando sus famosas marcas de propiedad, haciéndola gemir cada vez más alto…

Desabotono la pollera de la chica, para luego bajarla sin compasión, dejándola en una lencería negra…

Jugaba con el borde de la ropa interior provocadoramente, haciendo que la pelirosa debajo de él se mordiera los labios intentando contener los gemidos, tomo con sus dientes el borde para bajarla por sus piernas, aquellas hermosas piernas…

- S-sasuke no vás a ¡ah! Mmm ¡ah!- No pudo terminar la oración, ya que los labios del Uchiha se encontraban sobre su intimidad, moviendo su experta lengua…

Sus piernas ahora se encontraban sobre los hombros del Uchiha, mientras sus manos se ocupaban en jalar los cabellos mientras el se ocupaba de "cierta parte"

Al hacerla terminar, besos su vientre y abdomen, sus pechos y su cuello, terminando en sus labios, besándola con pasión acumulada, ya no iba a aguantarlo más

Bajo el cierro de su pantalón y se desprendió de él, para que casi en seguida su boxer le hiciera compañía, tomo con ambas manos las caderas de la chica, comenzando a hundirse en ella lentamente, hasta llegar al fondo, donde ella soltó un dulce gemido, que lo hizo necesitarla aún más…

Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, embistiendo con fuerza, disfrutando ambos de aquel grato momento de placer, haciéndola suya, marcando su "territorio"

- S-sasuke ah! M-más ah! Fuerte…- Pidió la pelirosa, terminando de volverlo loco, cumpliendo casi enseguida con aquel deseo…

- Sakura…- Gruño el pelinegro, para comenzar con un vaivén lento y luego volverlo rápido, algo que hacía delirar a la pelirosa de placer…

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- Gimió su nombre al llegar al orgasmo, la embistió un poco más para luego hundirse en ella y llevar su cabeza hacia atrás, sosteniéndole las caderas…

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

- ¿Qué es lo que ten que saber?- Pregunta el rubio mirando al pelinegro con duda

- Hmp, nada- Dijo el pelinegro- ¿Para que venias?

- Bueno yo…-

Ellos dos eran trabajadores, inteligentes, ambos con problemas grandes que resolver, apellidos a los cuales tenían que dar honor y orgullo, aunque la pelirosa no le diera importancia a eso…

El trabajo sofocaba…

El trabajo cansaba…

El trabajo estresaba…

El trabajo presionaba…

El trabajo les ocupaba la mayor parte del tiempo…

Pero nada de eso quería decir que no podían darse una escapadita y "divertirse"…

El sexo relajaba…

El sexo te daba placer…

El sexo te desestresaba…

El sexo te liberaba…

El sexo no dura tanto tiempo…

Pero definitivamente ellos no tenían sexo… ellos hacían el amor, y era lo mas placentero y relajante que los liberaba de las presiones del trabajo y problemas que tenían… O el que les venía en camino

La pelirosa toco su vientre, acariciándolo… No era un problema, era un reto más… Que la iba a sacar de la común odisea del trabajo…

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Bueno, aquí esta mi regalo! nOn este y dos one shot más xDD, los cuales publicare después, este no es un regalo cualquiera… es el de mi musa xDD a ella agradézcanle cualquier cosa nWn L! te quiero mucho y espero que sigas cumpliendo muchos años más…

Hasta que te vuelvas viejita y digas "¬o¬ esa Wil es una fastidiosa" xDDD

Lamento no poderte mas que un simple trío de one shot! u.u es que no me da para más, y hacerte un fic… cuando me de de cuenta ya estarás cumpliendo otra vez y no habré terminado el fic xDD…

Bueno! Bye bonita te quiero!!

Att: -.-.-.-( v´ )Miss Darkness a Dark angel( v´ )-.-.-.-

PD. ¿Por qué me siento como una perfecta pervertida? xD


End file.
